1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a key dome assembly for a handheld electronic device, wherein the dome assembly includes micro structures which elevate the dome shaped element from a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable, with many of such devices being small enough to fit within, for example, a pocket, a belt holster, a briefcase, or a purse. As the form factor of such devices has shrunk for improved portability, so has the size of components such as keyboards or keypads. The keyboards or keypads include keys that act as switches for input entry when actuated. In furtherance of miniaturization of keyboard assemblies such as keyboards and keypads, one general approach implemented by several different manufacturers has involved the use of an electrical key in the form of a resilient dome shaped element that is electrically conductive and is disposed on a circuit board.
In simplest form, such a dome assembly is a smooth sector of a hollow sphere. When an actuation force is applied to the apex of the dome assembly, the dome assembly collapses, completing an electrical circuit or at least an open portion of an electrical circuit of the device. The collapsing dome assembly provides a tactile feedback to the user of the handheld electronic device. Such simple sphere segments have been generally effective for their intended purpose; however they have not been without limitation, as the tactile feedback is sometimes not noticeable by the user, particularly in miniaturized keyboard assemblies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to manufacture a dome assembly which produces a detectable tactile feedback when electrical contact is made.
Similar reference numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.